


Deleted Scenes from New Mutants No. 1 (2019)

by NotQuiteHydePark, Redgears



Category: New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Coffee, Deleted Scenes, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Innuendo, Swordplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteHydePark/pseuds/NotQuiteHydePark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgears/pseuds/Redgears
Summary: “Guys, please…” says Dani, waving her hand in what appears to be a magical gesture of warding, “some of us want to watch.”Roberto and Hepzibah and Chamber raise one eyebrow apiece.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin, Xi'an Coy Mahn/Kitty Pryde
Kudos: 6





	Deleted Scenes from New Mutants No. 1 (2019)

Rahne smiles, her red hair dappled in sunlight and shade from the overlapping fronds and leaves. She looks around, stays put, can’t believe that something good has happened to her at last.

Five more panels repeat the scene, each with a different smile on Rahne’s face: a slight smirk, a true grin, smiling-through-tears. Doug, Dani, Robert, Illyana, Ororo and Logan, in groups of one, two or three, notice Rahne seated, just taking everything in, and then decide to give her time for her own silent happiness, and leave her be.

*

Amara greets Doug on a forest path. “It’s good to see you back. I heard about all you’ve done with the mutant language. Do you think,” and she pauses, “you could do anything with my language, too?”

He’s not certain what she means, and then he is. “Arma virumque cano?” he asks.

“I’d love to be able to share my country’s stories with our friends, but they just lose interest.”

“Retell them so they’re all about Scott,” Doug says. “Or Logan.”

Amara wanders away just before Roberto can see her on the same path; he’s overheard the conversation. “What was that about your arm?”

Doug waves with his techno-organic arm. “Is Warlock in there?” Berto asks.

“That’s for me to know and selffriend Roberto to find out,” the arm says.

“Hush, ‘Lock,” says Doug. “We’re saving that reveal for later.”

*

“….And you are all man,” Dani tells Roberto as they walk towards the Sextant. “So could you please stop trying to flirt with those of us who aren’t really into men?”

“Sorry,” Roberto shrugs, and Dani blows him a chaste kiss. “Also, I’m hardly all man. More like all mutant, lady—you can’t stick this in a people farm and expect to get an accountant out the other side.”

A chill wind with hail announces the arrival of Bobby Drake on an ice slide. “Roberto, would you mind taking a look at these balance sheets after lunch? Kate reminded me that we need to figure out how taxes work on the Krakoan nation, so if we need public investment to pay for infrastructure without having to go through Warren or Emma directly we can easily do it. We’ll start with a corporate income tax only. I bet you have some thoughts about that.”

“Sales and consumption taxes are regressive as hell,” Dani says. “He’s right, Berto.”

“After breakfast tomorrow, OK?” says Sunspot, turning black as he absorbs the last evening rays.

“Never put off till tonight what you can do the day after tomorrow,” says Bobby, turning away in frustration. “Just let it slide. Ice to see you, Dani!”

“Heh,” she says.

*

Roberto, who grew up with Brazilian coffee, sees Illyana holding a tendril-wrapped pitcher of Krakoan java. “Sounds awesome. Pour us a cup, Illyana,” he asks her. Does he think she’ll do what he says when he puts it like that?

Only then does she drink down the last of what may be three pints of cold coffee, right from the pitcher. “This is mine. And it’s…. empty.”

Berto, true to form, can’t take a hint. “Oh, come on. Just give me a—“

“Don’t make me cut you,” Illyana interrupts, her headpiece flaring with speed lines. “Roberto, I swear, if you do one more thing in our time together that suggests you need enthusiastic consent explained to you at length just because you’re a man I’m going to open a portal under you and send you where the sun does not shine, and I mean that very literally for you. You and the rest of our friends should really understand all this by now. We’re not, like, fourteen.”

“Easy, tiger,” Chamber says. “I made some pot.”

“That would help calm us all down, I guess.” Illyana softens. “Does Krakoa spontaneously grow that too? If it’s as good as the coffee I might even try it.”

“Sorry, I meant to say ‘I made a second pot.’”

“Also acceptable,” Xi’an adds, entering the Sextant with Rahne. “What smells so good?”

“Things worth killing for,” Illyana says, guzzling the last of her own pot.

“For you,” Chamber says, giving both Rahne and Xi’an their own mugs. Rahne’s says DURAN DURAN on it. Xi’an’s has the logo of the University of Chicago.

“And look. The gang’s all here.” Jono hands out two more mugs of coffee to Doug, who accepts it, and to Mondo, who won’t.

“Is that the stuff that new green kid grew?” Mondo asks.

“It’s some of the stuff. It’s the coffee,” Chamber projects.

“I’m waiting for the other stuff,” Mondo says.

“Not in front of the children,” Karma says. “You have to set a good example.”

Mondo shrugs. Illyana also shrugs.

*

Illyana, seen from the back, bends over a small device. She must be texting someone.

“Tell her I miss her too,” says Karma, holding up her U of C mug.

Illyana nods slightly and then goes back to her phone.

*

The Starjammer hurtles, surrounded by blue light and movement lines, through the depths of space.

“So my son said there was this TV show on Earth that ripped us off while we were gone, with some guy named Nathan as the star, basically playing me,” Corsair begins. “But when I asked Cable why he wanted to play his grandfather he said he didn’t know anything. Should I be upset?”

“Maybe a little,” Roberto says. “But it got cancelled after like six episodes, so I wouldn’t worry about it. You have bigger fish to fry.”

“We like fish,” says Hepzibah, grumpily.

“Of course we do,” Corsair joins in. “We’re pirates, son.”

*

Doug and Dani, leaning against a bulkhead in a narrow steel-grey corridor. “What’s wrong?” Dani asks, placing, lightly, a hand on his non-techno-organic arm.

“Ch’od yelled at me for bringing a Krakoa blossom onto the Starjammer. Apparently it tried to terraform the native flora Ch’od brought here, and it’s just really bad. I got Mondo to eat it.”

“Yikes,” says Dani. “Is that all?”

“It’s…. not.” Doug sinks down until he’s seated on the metal floor by the wall. “I know Ch’od and Hepzibah and Raza mean well but…. the last time I was surrounded by people who looked like hybrids of human beings and Earth animals…. well, you know how that turned out.”

“I do,” says Dani. “You must miss Warlock, too.”

The hand on Doug’s techno-organic arm ventures a tiny, Miss America-style wave.

*

Raza must know he’s losing the duel with Illyana, but he won’t stop with his characteristic bravado. “I’ll have you spitting teeth soon enough, child,” he hisses.

“That can be arranged,” Illyana says, and opens a portal to Limbo, no bigger than the mouth of a coffee cup, beside Raza’s head. Dozens, then hundreds, of bloody teeth pour out of the interdimensional hole onto the overmatched Starjammer’s armor.

“Lowest form of humor,” Chamber projects.

“Use ‘demon-woman’ as an insult around her,” says Dani, “and you deserve whatever she thinks you should get.”

*

“Guys, please…” says Dani, waving her hand in what appears to be a magical gesture of warding, “some of us want to watch.”

Roberto and Hepzibah and Chamber raise one eyebrow apiece.

*

“Oh, don’t be a baby,” says Illyana, having bested Raza utterly. “It’s just a robot arm.” Cutaway to Doug, looking at his robot arm, bending down as if to speak to that arm, in quiet, reassuring tones. 

“This is my real actual nose,” Illyana continues. “Now say you’re sorry.”

On the next page, we see over Illyana’s shoulder as Illyana sees Kate on a screen, like an iPhone’s FaceTime but more complex, fit for deep space. You might think they were talking, but the time delay involved in interstellar communication makes that a no go.

Instead they’re texting. “Twinsies! Kate types, pointing to the bandage on her own nose.

“I knooooooowwwwwwww,” Illyana responds. “Miss you so much out here, babe.”

At the edge of the screen, Lockheed nods. These two have been apart for too long.

*

“If you all are a New Mutants reunion, where’s Amara?” Corsair asks out of nowhere.

“Re-shaping the discipline of Classics,” Doug says. “In a few years Krakoa will be the envy of Oxford and Cambridge.”

“Fair enough,” Corsair says. “Meanwhile we’re just out here being pirates, having our exciting life stories plagiarized by some Hollywood fanboy who can’t get over Kitty—“

“Hey,” Illyana warns Corsair. He backs off.

*

Murd Blurdock’s office is full of Braille texts and interactive touchscreen devices. There’s also one stack of bound journals in English. JOURNAL OF SPACE LAW, one says. “This is a real thing you can read on Earth,” Murd says, facing us with his improbable, non-functional eyestalks, holding the journal towards us. “Published by the Law School at the University of Mississippi since 1973.”

“That’s illegal,” says a small pink entity, dressed like a human kid, but with tentacles.

“OK, Zoomer,” Murd says, bending down. The entity zooms away.

*

Krakoa control room. Magneto takes a seat and sighs. Governing a nation has never been easy. Nation-building seems easier, but it goes by so fast…

“Magneto…” Sage interrupts him. He hadn’t noticed her. She’s good at not being noticed. “A call just came in from Shi’ar space. Apparently some Krakoans are causing them trouble.”

He asks the question, already knowing the answer. “And which Krakoans are those?” 

“Illyana’s squad. Dani, Berto, the rest.” 

Magneto sighs again. “Some things never change.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Journal of Space Law is real! https://airandspacelaw.olemiss.edu/journal-of-space-law/


End file.
